


Parking

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, or at least it was meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin and John look for a parking space in New York City and can't find one, leading to a hell of a lot of bitching. Inspired by watching SVU and wondering how the hell they always find parking, on the street, right where they need it to be, in NEW YORK CITY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking

Fin took the corner sharply, John yelping and hanging on tightly to the door. “ _Jesus, Fin, watch out for that car!_ ” he screamed.

“I got it, stop your fussin’!” Fin snapped.

“You aren’t gonna find a parking space on the street here,” John said practically as he closed his eyes tightly. “And I’m not gonna live through you trying!”

“Listen, there’s _always_ street parkin’,” Fin said. “Never had a problem with it before. I’m circlin’ the block again.”

“Yeah, like someone miraculously moved their car _and_ no one else claimed it. Fin, for fuck’s sake, there’s a garage a block away, just park there and we’ll walk.”

“Nah, man, I know I’ll find a spot.”

John sighed and screwed his eyes shut tighter. It made the accompanying nausea he felt whenever Fin drove worse, but watching Fin take those corners at that speed made him fucking nervous.

*** 

Fin had circled the block maybe eight times until John finally snapped, “ _Fin, garage, now_ ,” looking distinctly green around the edges. Fin had finally conceded that he was not going to find a spot on the street and squealed into the garage.

John cautiously opened his eyes and yelped again. “Fin, that car! Watch out for the car you’re gonna hit it!”

Fin pulled into a space and surveyed his parking. “Nah, baby, I got room. On both sides, even.”

John flopped out of the car and shot a murderous look at his boyfriend. “We could be _done_ with the interview by now if you had simply parked here the first go-round.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Fin said as they started walking to the person’s apartment. They were on their way to interview a witness.

“I’m serious. You’re out of your mind thinking you could find parking in New York City on the fucking street at this hour, and your driving is atrocious!”

“Hey, I’ve _never_ been in an accident.”

“Only ‘cause you use your siren and people get out of your way. How the hell did you even get a license? Who’d you bribe for it, Fin? Good lord, I should buy stock in Dramamine given how much I take when I sit next to you.”

“You done?”

“No! You almost hit that car parking and I saw how you took those corners, Fin!”

“With your eyes closed?”

“I only had to close my eyes because watching you drive is worse than any horror film,” Munch said, thrusting his hands into his pockets against the cold.

“You don’t shut the fuck up, you can walk back to the house,” Fin snapped. “Besides, I seen you drive and you ain’t much better! And you’ve started slowin’ down so we’d never get anywhere if I let _you_ drive!”

“Better to get there a bit late than end up in a body bag.”

“Dude, it’s like you don’t even _know_ you got one of them sirens.”

“I prefer to drive at a speed that lets me see if people are getting out of my way!”

“Well if they ain’t, it ain’t my fault!”

They got to the witness’ door and gave each other one last annoyed look. John pounded on the door. “Mrs. Kovacs? It’s Detectives Munch and Tutuola!”

The door opened slightly. “Oh, they sent you? Listen, someone was circling around the block a bunch of times, slowing down near here every time. I think they’re gonna get me!”

“What kind of car? Did you see the plates?” Fin asked immediately, pulling out his pad.

“I didn’t get the plate, but I saw the car.” She described Fin’s car in detail.

Fin shut his pad. “Uh, that was us,” he admittedly, not looking John in the eye.

“What on Earth were you doing?” Mrs. Kovacs asked, giving Fin a hard look. “You nearly scared me to death! Why would you do that?”

“He was looking for street parking,” John offered, not looking at Fin.

“In _New York City_? At _this_ time of the day? How long have you lived in this city?!”

Fin gritted his teeth for a moment, then said, “I’m very sorry we scared you. Let’s talk about the crime, though.”

John shot him a triumphant look and Fin said quietly as they followed the woman into her apartment, “I can still make you walk home, John!”

“One day you’ll admit I’m always right,” John said confidently.

Fin’s only answer was a snort of derision.


End file.
